Can't fight this feeling
by wildtiger140
Summary: Emily and Spencer both have feelings for each other but both unsure if each other feel the same way back, with Aria and Hanna's help they'll hopefully be able to express how they feel
1. Chapter 1

Can't fight this feeling

Chapter 1:

**This is my first time writing a Spemily fanfic, I've read a lot of them and I just wanted to finally write my own. I will suggest some along the way and right now I suggest reading some of Fender18 Spemily fanfics, she writes really well and I'm sure you'll enjoy her stories on Emily and Spencer. I hope you all enjoy mine, thank you for reading! :)**

"Are we all still on for tonight?" Hanna asked as they all approached the lunch table.

"Of course" Emily and Aria said at the same time

"Spence what about you?" Email asked

"Spence?" Aria said worriedly

"Spence answer" Hanna said as she nudged Spencer quite hard.

"Hm? sorry I was um just occupied" Spencer said struggling for words

"Are you good for tonight?" Hanna asked agitated

"Ya I guess so"

"Alright well I'm going to ignore the fact you're not excited for tonight as much as we all are, so I'm heading to class, walk with me Aria" Hanna got up gestured for Aria to go with her and they left leaving Emily and Spencer alone at there lunch table

"Spence, what has been up with you lately? you've been acting really weird, and its worrying me" Emily said very worried

"It's nothing, I've just been really busy with focusing on keeping my grades up and getting into UPenn"

"I know you too well Spencer, that isn't it, you know you can talk to me about anything"

Spencer couldn't take the tension forming between the two, she had to leave quickly before she had to really come clean on what has been bothering her

"I'm going to be late for class I'll- I'll talk to you later, bye Em"

Emily knew Spencer was hiding something, and she was slightly upset that her closest friend of the foursome wouldn't talk to her. Emily had to find out. But how? She didn't want to pressure Spencer into telling her. But she hated the fact she was keeping things from her. Emily decided that she should talk to Aria and Hanna about what has been going on with Spencer.

Later on that day at lunch…

"Hey guys, have you two noticed Spencer acting weird lately?" Emily asked

"Spencer's always acting weird what else is knew?" Hanna said jokingly

Aria and Emily rolled there eyes and ignored Hanna

"I've noticed it too, maybe she's just worried about getting into UPenn?" Aria said

"I really don't think Spencer would worry that much, she has straight A's in all her classes?" Emily inputted

"At least somethings straight about Spencer" Hanna said forgetting Emily was there

Aria stared Hanna down and kicked her under the table

" What is she talking about?" Emily asked quickly

"Nothing Hanna's just being stupid" Aria said and half smiled still eyeing Hanna down like a hawk

"well I'm going to head to class before you two start acting more weird, see you girls tonight" Emily asked very puzzled

Emily thought to herself all English class about what Hanna said. Emily wasn't stupid though she knew exactly what Hana was applying. Was Spencer gay? Emily thought hard. After hearing what Hanna said Emily was very interested if this was true, after all Emily has had a crush on Spencer for the longest time. She couldn't stop thinking about the tall brunette and her very slim figure, and how she enjoyed being around her. Emily decided that somehow that night she would find out what has been going on with Spencer.

Spencer was frustrated with how she felt, she hasn't told anyone, not even her three closest friends. Spencer wasn't frustrated with the fact she was gay, she was frustrated with who she was interested in, she didn't want her friendship ruined with her tanned friend. She loved how close they were, but Spencer wanted more than friends she couldn't handle being alone with Emily without kissing her. Spencer planned on telling Emily how she felt countless amounts of times but every time Spencer felt that Emily wouldn't feel the same way back. Spencer wasn't one too give up, or not try, she over achieved everything she did and made sure people knew it. But this was different, Spencer knew this wasn't just a crush she felt a whole lot more for Emily.

Later on that evening-

Hanna and Aria arrived a lot earlier at Spencer's than Spencer had requested. She knew there was only one reason the two would come with out Emily and that would be to talk about something that Emily couldn't know.

"Hey guys you're a little early-" Spencer said curiously

"Yeah, yeah shut up and tell us what has been going on" Hanna said trying to sound like a detective

"Hanna!" Aria said disappointed in how Hanna approached the subject

"what are you guys talking about, I've been acting perfectly fine?" Spencer said making it obvious she was lying

"Spencer, we know it's okay, we're here and we love you no matter what" Aria said kindly

"yeah what she said, any hot girls you've banged yet?" Hanna said seriously

"wait, how did you you guys know?" Spencer asked ignoring Hanna once again

"We're around you twenty four seven, it's impossible to sneak anything past us" Hanna said slightly impressed with herself

"We also know you're into Emily" Aria said very softly

"Am I that obvious?" Spencer asked disappointed with herself

"Just a little but don't worry, we're both sure Emily would never pass down the opportunity to be with a beautiful girl like yourself" Hanna said

Aria and Spencer looked at each other in shock at what Hanna said they were both surprised with her saying those kind worse to Spencer

"Thanks Hanna I appreciate it but Emily's way to good for me"

"Spence stop doubting yourself, you and Emily will make the cutest couple" Aria said

Spencer smiled, than had a worried expression as she heard a knock on her front door

"Shit! What do I do? Do I tell her tonight? Guys help please!" Spencer said worriedly

"Chill don't get your panties in a bunch" Hanna said laughing at Spencer

Aria rolled her eyes took Spencer by the shoulders and looked her tall friend in the eyes and said "Spencer you're a wonder, beautiful person, just be as confident as you usually are and stop worrying, Hanna and I are here for you"

Spencer answered the door smiling at what Aria said to her. She let Emily into her house and the foursome headed to Spencer's room for an unexpected night.

**I really hope this first chapter was interesting, I already have a lot of stuff planned and I'm excited to see where this story is headed, I will try to update soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

Can't fight this feeling

Chapter 2:

**Thank you for the reviews! I'll be sure to keep it interesting for each chapter, I love hearing what everyone things about how the story is coming along and ideas of things that could possibly happen, please give me your ideas and your opinion it means a lot thank you! :) **

"I'm starving" Aria said rubbing her stomach

"Same, I'm so hungry I can eat a whole cow" Hanna said

"I can order pizza and they can deliver it?" Spencer suggested

Aria and Hanna have been texting all night trying to decide on ways to get Spencer and Emily alone so Spencer can tell Emily how she felt, but they didn't want it to seem suspicious, but now they had an idea thrown at them.

"Um actually I kinda feel like going for a drive, I can just go pick one up, I need some air anyways" Hanna said casually

"Yeah, I think I'll come with you" Aria said knowing what Hanna was up too

"Are you sure? Spencer and I can come too" Emily said thrown back with the fact Hanna actually wanted to go out to a place that wasn't the mall

Hanna grabbed her car keys in a fast motion ushered for Aria to tag along with her and before Spencer could add her opinion the two girls left.

"Well, that wasn't weird at all" Emily said sarcastically

"Yeah" Spencer said very quietly knowing what Hanna and Aria were up too

"Look Spence I've been meaning to talk to you about the other day, I know somethings is up and I just want you too know I'm here and I love you no matter what"

Spencer looked at Emily with her big brown eyes hesitant of what she was going to say. Spencer than decided to keep quiet, which was very rare for her because the brunette always had something to say.

"Spencer please tal-"

Emily was interrupted by Spencer's lips interlocking with her own. The kiss was no other kiss Emily has ever had, this was one was true, meaningful and passionate, Emily quite enjoyed it.

The tanned girl didn't know what to do, she gently pulled back, but didn't rush a she pulled away.

As Emily gently pulled back, Spencer looked into Emily's eyes and said "I love you, Em"

Emily was thrown back with Spencer's words, she loved Spencer too but she didn't know the tall girl felt the same way back

"I love you too, Spence" Emily said

"I'm sorry I've been distant lately it's just I haven't been able to handle how I've felt about you and I didn't want our friendship ruined Em"

"You think way too much" Emily said smirking at the same time

Emily grabbed Spencer's chin very softly and leaned in and passionately kissed her. This kiss was one that has been postponed for too long, but Emily and Spencer knew that the wait was worth it.

Spencer slightly broke the kiss and said "Do me the favour and be my girlfriend?"

Emily smiled and said " Of course" and gently grabbed Spencer's neck and guided her to her lips once again

The two were now deeply into the kiss that they didn't realize there other friends, Hanna and Aria entering the room.

"Spencer finally had the balls to tell Emily I'm assuming" Hanna said jokingly looking at Aria

Spencer and Emily both pulled apart from each other blushing.

"You guys are adorable" Aria said

"Thanks" Spencer said looking at Emily not being able to take eyes off of her

Spencer then grabbed Emily's hand and held it still not being able to move her eyes away from Emily.

"Can you guys get a room, I can literally feel the sexual tension building up" Hanna said sarcastically

Emily, Spencer, and Aria all looked at each other and laughed at Hanna's comment, Then the three left Spencer's room and went towards the stairs and headed for the kitchen to enjoy there pizza and the rest of the night.

2 weeks later…

Monday morning Emily woke up and checked her phone realizing she got a text from Spencer saying: _Goodmorning beautiful 3 I'll be at your house this morning to drive you to school_. Emily smiled than began to get ready. Emily then left her room heading for the door to meet Spencer at her car, but she was stopped by her mother.

"Morning honeys, would you like me to drive you to school?" Pam asked

"Um no its okay, Spencer's driving me" Emily said smiling

"That's nice of her"

"Yes, oh by the way mom I'm going to Spencer's after school to study"

"Alright thats fine, don't be home too late, after all it is a school night"

Emily than gave her mom a hug and left.

Spencer saw Emily walking over to her car and quickly got out rushing to the passengers side door to open it for Emily.

"You look beautiful as always" Spencer said to her girlfriend smiling

"Thank you" Emily said blushing "You don't look to bad yourself" Emily said winking at Spencer as she got into the car

"I think you forgot something" Spencer said looking at Emily, but before Emily could answer Spencer kissed her

"Oh right, I forgot" Emily said blushing

When Emily and Spencer got to school they were greeted by Hanna and Aria, the four walked to each others lockers.

"I have to go to the washroom, Spence come with?" Hanna asked kindly

"Can't you just go by yourself?" Spencer said looking at Aria and Emily rolling her eyes

"No, now come on!" Hanna said sounding agitated

Hanna and Spencer walked through the girls washroom doors, and Hanna immediately checked all stalls if anyone was in them, then approached the mirror.

"Is this really what we came in here for?" Spencer said agitated

"No, but I do have to ask you something" Hanna smirked "Have you and Emily done it yet?" Hanna continued smirking

"Why? What we do is none of your business!"

"Look Spence I understand where your coming from but we talk about everything and anything, you know about me and caleb?"

"it's Caleb and I" Spencer said " and No we haven't"

"Why? Emily totally wants you plus if I were you, I'd definitely hit that"

Spencer rolled her eyes and said "Trust me I want to, I'm just not ready and I don't think Emily is either"

"Want me to talk to her?"

Spencer then turned to Hanna looked at her and said "No, and when I say no I mean don't still ask her, this is between Emily and I" Spencer said sternly

"Whoa, you definitely need to get laid, you're way to tense" Hanna said jokingly so Spencer could calm done

Spencer laughed with her and nodded in agreement. Spencer knew she wanted too, but she wasn't sure if she was emotionally prepared for it. She wanted this special moment with Emily to be perfect.

Aria and Emily were on the same subject as Spencer and Hanna

"I just don't think Spencer ready" Emily said "I mean when we make out she gets really into it and acts like she wants more.." Emily said blushing

"Do you?" Aria asked curiously

"I 'm not sure, I love Spencer, but I want it to be perfect and the right time"

"Have you done it before?" Aria asked

"No, but I want Spencer to be my first" Emily said smiling

Aria then looked at Emily surprised "I definitely thought you and Maya.."

"Oh no, I wasn't ready, plus I wasn't as close with her as I am with Spencer" Emily looked down at the ground as if she was uncomfortable with the topic

Aria looked at Emily remembering that she wasn't one to talk about the intimate parts of her relationships. Emily looked back up at Aria "Sorry Em" Aria said giving Emily a sympathetic look. "I'm just so use to talking to Hanna and Spencer about this stuff"

"I'm fine with it, just I don't like to broadcast what I do" Emily said

Emily and Aria both noticed Hanna and Spencer walking down the hallway towards Aria's locker. Spencer similes at Emily and Emily smiled back but Spencer noticed Emily was a little red from being embarrassed

"So whats been the topic of conversation over here" Spencer said a little worried about Emily

Emily quickly said "Nothing" Before Aria had the chance to say anything

"Just about english class nothing interesting" Aria said to back up Emily

The four girls separated as they headed towards there classes, Spencer gave a Emily a quick kiss.

Emily was concentrating hard in history class, since history wasn't one of the classes she did so well in. As Emily was trying to writing down every word the teacher was saying about World War II she felt her phone buzz, Emily was startled by the vibration.

She noticed the text was from Spencer saying: _Just found out out my parents won't be home tonight, we have the whole house to ourselves ;)_

Emily was slightly aroused by the thoughts in her head about what Spencer and herself will be up to that night.

**I'm excited to see what will happen with Spencer and Emily, hope you all are as well ;) I really appreciate the reviews, I love hearing what you all have to say! **


	3. Chapter 3

Can't fight this feeling

Chapter 3:

_Later that evening.._

Spencer and Emily were up in Spencer's room in there usual studying places. Spencer was at her desk, and Emily was on Spencer's bed. Spencer had been finished her homework for the past little bit, but she didn't want to disturb Emily. But Spencer couldn't help herself she had a beautiful girl laying on her bed concentrating hard on her book that she was studying from, the brunette turned to look at the beautiful girl on her bed. Spencer admired Emily, she was absolutely flawless. Spencer couldn't get over the fact that her Emily were finally together. She really couldn't ask for anything, or anyone better.

Emily looked up at Spencer and realized she was looking at her, Emily smirked and said "Like what you see?" In a flirty tone

Spencer shook her head and laughed "Whats there not to like?"

"Why are you so far away?" Emily said with a smirk "Don't want to catch my cooties?"

Spencer laughed at Emily's comment then got up and headed towards the bed. She wasn't sure what to do or where to go on the bed. She was anxious. Emily noticed Spencer's puzzled look so Emily got up and gently got hold of Spencer's hands and guided her towards the bed.

Spencer gulped louder than she expected "Do you need help studying?" Spencer had never really felt as nervous like she was feeling now.

"I think I can handle it" Emily said still in a flirty tone "You can help me with something else though"

Spencer couldn't help her eyes wonder Emily's clothed body, she was too nervous to look Emily in the eye. Spencer was speechless. Spencer tried playing along with Emily but her mind was blank.

Spencer finally gained the confidence and kissed Emily a little more roughly then she aimed for.

"Excited I see" Emily said "I like that" She went back in for the kiss.

Emily laid Spencer down on the bed and was now on top of her. As Emily kissed Spencer she moved her hands up and down Spencer's sleek body.

Spencer opened her mouth allowing the kiss to be deepened, Spencer responded accordingly. Emily explored Spencer's mouth and Spencer did the same until there tongues found each other. A moan escaped the tan girls mouth before she could stop it. Spencer was surprised with this action she didn't think she was that good. But than again her hands were rubbing the inside of Emily's shirt around her core.

They kissed slowly but heavily for some minutes, and then Emily stopped – due to her phone ringing. She pulled away and gave Spencer a darkened, misty look that sent chills down Spencer's body. Emily slowly, but smoothly got off of Spencer and answered her phone.

"Hello?" Emily said into the phone

"It's only 9 O'clock"

"Alright, I'll be home soon"

"Love you too- Bye"

Emily hung up the phone placed it back her front jean pocket. She did not return to her spot on top of Spencer where, the brunette was waiting un-patiently.

"I hate to do this Spence but that was my mom, I have to go"

"Now?" Spencer said sounding disappointed

"Yeah, she wants to make sure I'm well rested before my test"

"Great timing" She said sarcastically "I'll walk you to your car"

Spencer was heated up, she was unsure where things were headed, she wasn't sure if she was even ready. She loves Emily but this is a big step in the relationship for her.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school?" Emily asked

Spencer wasn't really focused on what Emily was saying she was drowned in her thoughts

"Spence?"

"What?- Yeah I'll see you than" She said abruptly

Emily gave Spencer a quick kiss. Spencer tried to hold on to it for as long as she could but Emily pulled away knowing her mom would be waiting. She gave Spencer a sympathetic look and got in her car and left the Hastings. Spencer watched as Emily's car drove off. Her mind was still in shock from the event that had taken place in her bedroom. Spencer jerked when she felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket.

_Poor Spencer, didn't get what she wanted for once_

_Kisses -A_

When Spencer read the message she looked all around her. No one was to be seen at this time of night. Spencer went back in her room and thought how A would be watching every move Emily and herself would make. Spencer felt exposed even though her and Emily only made out. It was unfair to Spencer that she couldn't do what Emily and her wanted without A watching.

The tall brunette took a cold shower and went to bed, and dreamed of a world with out A.

The next day at school Spencer met Aria and Hanna in there usual spot outside in the courtyard.

"Where's Em?" Aria asked

"Early swim practice" Spencer answered

"I'm surprised you're not there" Hanna said jokingly to Spencer

"Hanna nows not the time" Spencer said giving her a glare "Have you guys heard from A recently?"

"No, haven't heard of A since Wilden was killed" Aria said curiously "Have you?"

"She/He/It texted me after Emily left last night" Spencer said

"What did A say?" Hanna asked

Spencer pulled out her phone and showed Aria and Hanna the message. They looked at Spencer puzzled at what it meant.

"Things were getting heated up between Em and I, then she had to leave" Spencer said answering the puzzled look on her friends faces.

"The real problem here is you and Em haven't fucked yet?" Hanna said jokingly

Spencer and Aria both rolled there eyes

"Not everything is about sex Hanna" Aria applied

"Em and I are just waiting for the right moment, I don't even know if I'm that ready"

"Wait you told me you were" Hanna said curiously looking a Spencer

"When things got heated up last night I was really nervous, I'm scared to screw up"

Hanna rolled her eyes "Stop being a wimp"

"Guys I hate to stop this conversation, but we have bigger matters to worry about" Aria said helping Spencer out

"I think we should just wait this out and see what A's plan is next" Spencer said

"A already blamed Wilden's death on my mom" Hanna said "I'm not waiting it out, she's still under house arrest"

"I agree with Hanna" Aria said " The least we can do is sneak into his apartment and hope to find something"

"That sounds like a good idea, we should talk to Emily about this later" Spencer said

The three girls left the court yard and headed for there classes. They knew that A was back, things were going to become a lot difficult for the girls. Especially Emily and Spencer.

A couple days later…

Spencer had talked to Emily about the text message. She knew this was bound to happen, Emily knew A wasn't gone forever. Both girls knew they were going to have to be more careful because if they were caught doing more than making out A would know and screw them over. They decided they would hold back on things until things cooled down if they ever did. Spencer was disappointed but she could keep herself busy with school and A, although she'd rather focus on Emily.

After Spencer talked to Emily, Aria and Hanna met the two girls and they headed towards Wilden's apartment hoping to find something to prove Hanna's mom did not kill Wilden. The girls knew they had to be extremely careful because this was still a place the cops were looking for clues.

"How'd you get in?" Spencer asked Hanna amazed with her actions

"I'm smarter than you think I am" Hanna said with a smirk

"Or you just got the key from me" Emily said

"Knew something was up" Spencer said disappointed "Wait how did you get the key to Wilden's apartment?"

"Stole it from my moms desk" Emily said acting as though it wasn't a big deal

The girls knew that Emily could get in huge trouble for stealing the key. But Emily more was more worried about her mom, she needed to make sure the key was put back before anybody would notice.

The foursome were very careful and put everything back where they found it. They didn't find anything except and unexpected gift from A. They were grossed out and scared with the meat package A had sent. They felt and knew A was watching them, they left and returned to the Hastings.

"This is so unbelievable" Hanna said angrily

"Calm down Hanna, everything going to be okay" Emily said as she put her hand on Hanna's shoulder

"We just need to take things slow and watch every move a person makes, cause we could easily attract trouble for A to start" Spencer said

"That includes you two" Aria said looking at both Spencer and Emily

The two girls glanced over at each other but held it into a stare. They both looked into each others eyes. Emily watched as a smirk crept Spencer's lips. She wanted to kiss them so badly but couldn't because her friends were in the room.

"Can you guys stop eye fucking" Hanna said looking at the two

Emily turned her face away from Spencer unwillingly and slightly blushed

"What are you talking about?" Spencer asked

"The way you two look at each other, it's like you're undressing each other" Hanna said "Right?" She asked Aria

"I hate to say it but she's right" Aria inputed

"You guys are full of it" Spencer said shaking her head

"Yeah, full of puke" Hanna said laughing at her own comment

Emily buried her head in Spencer's shoulder feeling embarrassed because she knew it was true.

"Em don't be embarrassed, it's fine" Aria said feeling guilty "Hanna and I just feel awkward when you guys do it"

Emily lifted her head off Spencer's shoulders "We're sorry" She said apologetic "It just kind of happens"

"I'm not sorry" Spencer said seriously "I love looking at you"

"You just admitted it" Hanna said smirking "Same with you Em"

The girls continued to joke around with each other, trying to forget about A.

"Do you guys want to stay over tonight?" Spencer asked kindly

Aria, Hanna and Emily all agreed to stay the night at Spencer's. The girls continued the night with a lot of talking and full of laughter that made them forget about there problems. Hanna and Aria were the first to fall asleep on Spencer's bed while Emily and Spencer were down on the carpeted floor, in there own comfy area they made to sleep on.

"Em you awake" Spencer said as she gently nudged Emily

"Yeah, whats up?"

"I can't sleep"

"Same, thanks for letting us stay here tonight"

"You don't need to thank me"

Spencer then leaned in and gave Emily a short but sweet kiss. That wasn't enough for Emily, all night she had the urge to jump on top of Spencer. Hanna was right about looks Emily and Spencer gave each other, well at least for Emily overtime she looked at Spencer she couldn't help imagine her naked. Emily roughly grabbed Spencer's neck and pulled her in forcing her tongue through Spencer's mouth, the tall brunette opened her lips to give Emily permission, not that she needed it. The kiss was quickly becoming heated and Emily knew that as they were continuing they were getting louder and she didn't want to wake her two friends.

"Spence, we can't do this here"

"What are you talking about?" she said continuing to suck on Emily's neck

"Hanna, Aria, ring a bell?" She said sarcastically

"Right, lets go in the bathroom?" Spencer said eagerly

"I don't think that's a good idea" Emily said "Things are getting too rough"

"I thought you liked rough?"

"I do, but not while are friends are here and definitely not in a bathroom"

"Fine, lets just go to bed" Spencer said disappointed

"Goodnight Spence" Emily said kissing Spencer's cheek

"Night"

The next morning Spencer woke up and felt Emily in her arms, she smiled to herself. She wished every morning she could wake up like this. Emily felt Spencer moving in the bed and turned to face Spencer.

"Good morning sleepy" Spencer said with a smile

"Morning" Emily said returning the smile

"Ugh get a room" Hanna said from on top of the bed

"I didn't know you were up" Spencer said feeling a little embarrassed

"Well I am" Hanna said. She then hit Aria with one of the numerous amounts of pillows around her

Aria woke up startled"That's a nice way to wake up" Aria said to Hanna

"I know" Hanna said with a smile

The four girls headed towards the stairs to go down and have breakfast. But before the girls went down Hanna noticed a strange mark on Emily's neck.

"I see you and Spencer had a good night" Hanna said nudging Emily's side

"What are you talking about?" Emily said curiously "We were with you two all night"

Aria then turned around to see what the fuss was about. "god Em what happened?" Aria said pointing to Emily's neck

Spencer then turned around to see what her three friends were talking about. When she noticed she immediately turned red and increased her speed towards the stairs.

"Not so fast quickie" Hanna said

"What?" Spencer said avoiding eye contact with Hanna

"Did you do this?" Pointing to Emily's neck

"No…"

"Then who did?"

"Fine it was me but it was and accident" Spencer said

Emily quickly went into the bathroom to check what her friends were all looking at. When she saw her face turned a dark pinkish colour. She had very dark reddish mark left on the skin of her neck. When Emily returned she noticed Spencer's eyes were focused on her feet. She could tell the tall brunette was very embarrassed and didn't realize what she had left on Emily.

"I'm sorry Em, I didn't mean to" Spencer said

"Don't worry, I'm just scared for my mom to see"

"Looks like it's scarf season for Em" Hanna said laughing

"When did this even happen last night?" Aria asked "You guys were with us"

"Um- well" Spencer wasn't sure what to tell her friends.

"We were just having some fun" Emily said helping Spencer out

The girls were surprised with Emily's answer, even Spencer. Normally Emily was the shy but sweet type of person. No one would expect her to be seen with hickeys on her neck.

"When? you guys were with us though?" Aria asked curiously

"When you guys fell asleep" Spencer answered feeling the courage to cover up for the two.

"Where?" Hanna asked with a smirk.

"Doesn't matter" Spencer said looking at the floor again

"But it does" Hanna said

"You know she won't stop till you tell her, right?" Aria applied

"In the room" Emily averted eyes from Spencer to Spencer's room

"Wait when we were sleeping?" Aria asked worriedly

"Kinda" Emily said now becoming shy

"Did more happen or just…" Aria said cutting herself off without continuing

"No, no we stopped before anything else happened" Emily quickly applied

"I wouldn't be surprised if it did" Hanna said jokingly

"Can we just go eat now? I'm starving" Spencer said trying to change the subject

"Will seeing Em eat make you horny?" Hanna asked joking

Spencer gave Hanna a glare than averted her eyes to Emily and gave her an apologetic smile.

The girls ate there breakfast and continued to talk in the kitchen. They completely forgot about A, it was as if they were finally free. But before things continued all of there phones buzzed with a message appearing, it read:

_Fun's over bitches_

_-A _

**Sorry I haven't updated for a bit! I've have to much in mind for this fanfic and I don't want to rush things therefore it resulted to me writing this over about five times. Now I properly know where this story is headed! By the way I will be adding scenes from The show, just not including every detail, I'll also be changing it around so it fits my fanfic! Thankyou so much to everyone spending there time and reading this means so much! Please keep coming with the reviews I highly appreciate them whether they're good or bad! Thanks again :)**


End file.
